


Deskbreaking

by BloodEmCee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Discipline, F/F, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Marking, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEmCee/pseuds/BloodEmCee
Summary: Lin, her eyes narrowed, puts a hand over Kuvira’s mouth and shoves her over the desk, scattering papers. She moves like a goddamn animal and Kuvira cannot help the noise that works from between her lips. Kuvira always has to be the strong one and if this is how she’s got to get some relief, she’ll get it, decorum or proper behavior be damned.ORLin fucks Kuvira over a desk.





	Deskbreaking

Kuvira’s back hits her desk with a loud thud. It shakes underneath her. She grins, cocky and confident, a simmering fury dancing across her sharp eyes. Before she can do much more than grin, Lin’s got her by the hair and Lin’s yanking her around, sinking teeth into the side of her neck. 

“Fuck,” Kuvira hisses, breathless, thighs rubbing together, “restless, chief?” 

Lin _snarls_ in response. Kuvira knows she’s playing a dangerous game here, but that’s all she ever does, especially with Lin. Lin, who’s handsome despite the scars (or, Kuvira tells herself, more likely handsome _because_ of them). 

“You’re only so brave because-”

Lin, her eyes narrowed, puts a hand over Kuvira’s mouth and shoves her over the desk, scattering papers. She moves like a goddamn animal and Kuvira cannot help the noise that works from between her lips. Kuvira always has to be the strong one and if this is how she’s got to get some relief, she’ll _get it_, decorum or proper behavior be _damned._

“Shut up,” Lin huffs, breathing hot down Kuvira’s neck, and Kuvira is about to say something else when Lin snaps something around one of her wrists. A cuff. A handcuff. Kuvira’s toes curl despite her efforts to prevent the motion. Ever since the first time, Lin’s always binding her down or manhandling her or fucking her somewhere _scandalous_, like she can’t get enough of Kuvira, can’t handle how much the younger woman makes her burn. 

It’s Kuvira’s one victory in the situation.

“Make me,” Kuvira says, because she can’t _not_ say something to challenge Lin.

Lin may be about to fuck her so hard she can’t walk, but that doesn’t mean Kuvira is going to give up easily. With everyone else, Kuvira has to _ask_ them to fuck her; she’s got to assure them it’s fine, it’s fine, don’t worry, yes, get rough, please, but there’s none of that with Lin, who has one mode and that mode is ready to snap Kuvira in half. Lin rips off Kuvira’s pants and sinks teeth into the swell of her hip. 

Which, of course, means that Kuvira cannot help but quiver and hiss a moan as Lin reaches up to rub fingers across her cunt, part her lips, tease her clit with short circles that promise so much but _deny_ just the same. 

“Funny,” Lin mutters, working a finger in, using her other hand to push on Kuvira’s clit and circle it with strokes of her calloused thumb, “you were all talk a moment ago. But now you’re quiet.” Lin’s voice is gravel-fire and Kuvira clenches down when a second finger works, rough, knuckle-deep, scissoring in her, spreading her. 

It’s so fucking hot.

It’s so fucking hot when Lin treats her like this. 

“You’re quiet because this is what you wanted the whole time. This. Here. My fingers in you.” Lin’s voice is taut. Shaking. Aggressive. She’s burning off something, working her own rage away, and Kuvira arches up her hips, offering. 

There’s only a little warning-- Lin’s thumb leaves her clit-- and then Lin’s fingers curl deep in her, that free hand slapping down against her ass. 

“Take it,” Lin snarls, fucking harder, driving her wrist. 

Kuvira keens, rocking her hips-- but there’s another spank, followed by the rake of fingernails across her skin. 

“Who do you belong to,” Lin grunts, not really focusing on the way that Kuvira wails ‘You, Lin, you, please-’ but more focused on the way it feels to have Kuvira’s cunt clenching down around her, soaking her fingers, her wrist. Kuvira knows she’s going to bruise where those bites were and she’s going to be sore and sensitive but it’s worth it. 

Worth it. So goddamn worth it. 

“Give it to me,” Lin snarls, pushing harder, working in a third, and Kuvira arches, wails, shudders. Kuvira’s vaguely aware she’s chanting ‘more, please, please, Lin, fuck, ruin me, please, I’m yours,’ in this place where only Lin knows, that submissive space that makes Kuvira’s belly burn so fucking bright, makes her want to curl up and drift, makes her, makes her--

Lin makes her come, then, twists her fingers just right and rolls them--

Kuvira nearly screams. 

“We’re not done,” says Lin. “Not by a long shot.”

Just the way Kuvira wants.


End file.
